The overall goal of this project is to optimize and deploy a bioengineered implant to increase the apparent space for transplanted hematopoietic stem cells during states of marrow failure. The project specific aims are: (1) Identify critical manufacturing parameters of the implant. (2) Design a clinical protocol for use of implants to rescue bone marrow failure, and (3) Image-guided monitoring of the implant therapy. Our expected contribution is the development of a novel bioengineered bone marrow patch that is significant because the protocols developed here could rescue thousands of patients who die from marrow failure by making marrow transplantation more efficient.